Hentai Gakuen
by mayu uzamaki
Summary: universo alternoo Kurogane en el chico nuevo en istituto para hombres....Fye es su compañero de cuarto. Un plan escondido para que Kurowanwan cambie de vando en lo sexual?jejej pesimo summary pero la historia nu ta mala xDD primer fic Volvi!
1. todo por una apuesta

Internado

Era el primer día de clases de Kurogane y su primera vez en un internado de hombres, sola y exclusivamente hombres. Cuando estaba por entrar a su habitación ( k por cierto l costo mucho encontrar) alguien choca con el.

-- ten cuidado idiota -- dijo Kurogane levantándose del piso

-- gomen, es que no alcanza a frenar -- dijo levantándose y luego ver al pelinegro-- soy Fye D. F (n/a: gomen un m se su apellido) mucho gusto --extiende una mano

-- soy Kurogane-- le estrecho la mano

-- y tu apellido? --pregunto extrañado

-- solamente soy Kurogane ok?-- abre la puerta de la habitación --fue…un gusto -- estaba cerrando la puerta pero un pie se lo impidió

-- creo… -- dijo Fye abriendo al puerta ante la mirada del moreno -- que somos compañeros de cuarto – sonriente le enseña una hijita en la cual aparece el n° d la habitación

-- "ksso no quería compartir habitación…"-- suspira pesadamente -- pasa entonces…Fye, no? --pregunto son mucho interés

-- sip! -- aso sonriente con sus cosas -- eres nuevo, no?? -- pregunto el rubio sacando sus cosas para ordenarlas

-- si, por?-- pregunto ordenando también

-- no, por nada…es solo que nunca te había visto por aquí, es todo -- un silencio incomodo se izo presente, hasta que el rubio no pudo más con la incomodidad y volvió a hablar – etto…Kurorin…

-- es Kurogane – interrumpió el moreno

-- a que curso vas a entrar Kuro-puu? -- pregunto ignorando olímpicamente lo anteriormente dicho por este

-- que es Kurogane, no Kurorin o Kuro-puu –bufo el – voy a entrar a tercero de secundaria

-- kya!, Kurochi va a estar en el mismo curso que yo!! – Celebro el rubio de ojos azules

-- te dije k es Kurogane! –levanto un poco la voz y luego se echo en su cama – "que pesado" – pensó para luego suspirar – mañana comienzan las clases, no?

-- eh? – extrañado – si, hoy hay que ordenar las cosas, hablar con viejos compañeros y conocer a los nuevos como tu Kurotan -- sonrió

-- que me llamo…. –suspiro resignado y cerro los ojos – "que caso tiene decirlo, se va a continuar con sus entupidos nombrecitos"

Fye mientras ordenaba miraba a Kurogane, realmente se veía bien en esa pose, con los brazos tapándole la cara, una camisa negra a medio abotonar y unos jeans ajustados. Al rato Kurogane se había quedado dormido y Fye se decidió por salir de la habitación y dejarlo solo, pero antes de salir se detuvo a mirar el bien formado cuerpo del moreno – "realmente…no esta nada mal "—sonrió antes d salir del lugar.

El resto del día se resumió en un rubio mostrándole al moreno el internado, quien se encontraba algo nervioso por las libidinosas miradas de algunos.

-- oye….-- dijo el moreno mientras entraban nuevamente a la pieza

-- dime, Kurorin – respondio el rubio sacando su cepillo de dientes

-- aquí la mayoria son maricones, no? – pregunto este apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta del baño

-- emn kuejh senghtidoung ? (en que sentido?) – dijo a medias extrañado

-- en el sentido de…"como se les dice a los hombres que tiran con hombres…gays..no suena mal….ya se!.." en sentido d homosexuales – dijo al fin

-- pues.. -- pensó un poco – si –dijo dando media vuelta para encarar al pelinegro – por que?, algún problema con eso? – pregunto cortante, lo cual disimulo con una sonrisa

-- a decir verdad…si, no me agradan los homosexuales – dijo de manera fría (n/a: pero si todas aki sabemos k eres uno wahahah)

-- "con que un homofobico….esto será divertido " – sonrió – entonces Kuro-chi… -- dijo pasando a por su lado para ir a su cama – vete acostumbrando – dicho esto algo como un golpe dado desde afuera sono en una de las paredes que daban al corredor – eh?

-- pero k demon… -- Kurogane fue a abrir la puerta para ver que había pasado, seguido de un curioso rubio. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una pareja de hombres la cual se besaba fogosa y desesperadamente. Al ver esto el moreno entro nuevamente a la habitación y comenzó a colocar sus cosas en su bolso – yo no estoy para soportar esto… -- pensó en voz alta

-- que pasa Kurorin –sonrió Fye – no puedes resistir algo tan excitante?? (n/a: see shonen ai! --, ya mejor me callo) – pregunto burlón el rubio

-- sexy?? se dio media vuelta para ver al rubio, el cual sonreía sarcástico – eso es re-pul-si-vo, repulsivo! –dijo ya algo histérico

-- jeje eres débil – dijo en un casi susurro, el cual el pelinegro escucho y miro al rubio cruzado d brazos con una ceja alzada

-- que dijiste?? – (n/a: k miedo ya se enojo!) – pregunto Kurogane serio a lo k Fye respondió agrandando su sonrisa

-- dije, que …eres..un…débil –miro sonriente al moreno – no duraste ni un día aquí….eres un homofobico – lo miro a los ojos

-- eso no es verdad – se defendió Kurogane

-- entonces…porque te vas?? – pregunto irónico – apuesto a que no sobrevives un año aquí –pensó en voz alta el ojiazul

-- acepto tu apuesta – dijo ya enojado, no le gustaba que le dijeran que había algo k no pudiera hacer (n/a: es k yo xDD)

-- que?? – pregunto el rubio sorprendido pero al ver la cara de determinación en el moreno se echo a reír – si, claro…como no –dijo irónico – no duras ni un día y vas a estar u año aquí – seguía riendo, pero cuando vio que Kurogane volvía a colocar sus cosas en su lugar se sentó en el borde de la cama – no hablaras en serio – dijo el rubio ya mas calmado

-- hablo en serio – dijo muy enojado – me quedare un año…convivire con ustedes

-- je – veamos si es que no te conviertes en homosexual – susurro para si, sin k el moreno lo escuchara – "yo me encargare de que cambies de opinión" – miro lujurioso al pelinegro – "y con mucho gusto"


	2. bienvenido kurogane

Capitulo 2s:

Había transcurrido una semana desde su primer día en el internado, todo se le había echo Fac., pero sabía que no duraría mucho. Esa noche, antes de acostarse noto que Fye no había llegado aun.

--"ese idiota debe estar tirando por ahí " – Pensó algo enojado y se revolvió en su cama – bueno al menos ahora podré dormir tranquilo" – fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido (n/a: este se duerme rápido…a mi me cuesta un mundo hacerlo o3o)

A la media hora aproximadamente, llego Fye con unos pañuelos de seda y se dedico a amarrar al moreno con delicadeza para no despertarlo. Al ver a Kurogane amarrado firmemente sonrió para si y comenzó a acariciar el vientre desnudo del moreno (n/a:

curo duerme en boxers --)

-- "ahora me divertiré " – pensó el rubio justo antes de que el moreno comenzara a despertar por el roce

-- pero que mierda? – dijo tratando de moverse, dándose cuanta así de su actual situación y luego ver al rubio sentado a su lado con una sonrisa de medio lado – F-fye?

-- dime… -- respondió el acercándose a su oído derecho – sabes que haré hoy? – dijo para luego jugar con el lóbulo de su oído, comenzando a bajar lentamente por su cuello dejando pequeños besos moretones y mordiscos en el camino, provocando que el moreno se estremeciera debajo suyo leves jadeos de este

-- Fye…ahh…pa-ahh...para – dijho entre jadeos y gemidos ahogados – ya te dije…ahh…no soy gay – Trataba de soltarse en vano (n/a: pero si estas jadeando y disfrutando…no digas eso k ni tu te lo crees )

-- no te preocupes, eso… -- susurro sobre su pecho mientras lo miraba a los ojos – yo lo voy a cambiar – sonrió mientras una de sus manos bajaba y subía por uno de los costados del moreno provocándole pequeños escalofríos en su cuerpo, para luego con la misma mano llegar a su creciente erección (n/a: la del moreno, se confundan), acariciándola por encima de la ropa interior, logrando sacar gemidos roncos por parte del moreno, los cuales comenzaron a volverse demasiado ruidosos, por lo cual Fye beso a Kurogane para callarlo

-- no tan fuerte…pueden escucharnos – susurra aun sobre su pecho para luego jugar con sus pezones y colaba la mano que anterior mente acariciaba al moreno dentro de su ropa interior y quitársela – "jeje ya sabia yo…" – poco a poco fye fue bajando hasta llegar a la erección de Kurogane, delineándola con la punta de su lengua, haciendo k el moreno se inquietara

-- que mierda haces? – dijo asustado Kurogane a lo cual Fye respondió engullendo por completo la humanidad de este – ahh… -- a pesar d que el moreno quería alegar no salían mas k roncos gemidos y jadeos de su boca lo cual hizo que terminara relajándose

-- Kurogane… -- paro de golpe al sentir que este dejo de oponer resistencia y sonrió a este – bienvenido al internado – dijo levantándose y yendo al baño a tomar una ducha para luego acostarse a dormir

-- OE!!, NO EM DEJES ASI!! – grito Kurogane para luego suspirar resignado

Al salir del baño Fye noto que el moreno ya estaba dormido en una pose muy incomoda, por lo cual decidió soltarle las ataduras y luego dormir

-- Listo….buenas noche Kurorin – fue a su cama y se acostó de espaldas al moreno

-- "ahora me lo pagas maldito rubio" – pensó levantándose silenciosamente de su cama y posándose sobre Fye – creíste que iba a dejar que hicieras lo que quisieras conmigo sin recibir nada a cambio? – pregunto irónico, mientras ponía las manos del rubio sobre la cabeza del mismo

En ese momento entro un peliverde, quien al ver la pose comprometedora en la que se encontraban los dos no dudo en molestar al moreno

--no que no eras gay kurorin?? -- dijo sonriendo irónico mientras se apoyaba en el quicio de la puerta de entrada. El moreno al escuchar una voz se sentó rápidamente en la cama del rubio, apartado de este – acaso ya cambiaste de opinión??

-- eh?, claro que no! – dijo levantándose – yo….yo le iba a pegar por algo que izó –miraba hacia la pared tratando de esconder su sonrojo

-- Envy que haces aquí? – pregunto Fye sentándose en su cama con total tranquilidad

-- je, por lo visto ya le diste la bienvenida… -- deja una caja negra a los pies de la cama del rubio – bueno, venia a entregarte esto, pensé que podía servirte para la bienvenida, pero dado el caso que ya lo hiciste puedes llevarlo a la fiesta que van a hacer en el gimnasio por el cumpleaños de Edgard – se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes e salir de esta hablo dándoles la espalda – Por cierto Kurorin…para la próxima trata de mentir bien o al menos cierra la puerta con llave – sale de la pieza

-- que fastidioso – dijo Kurogane acostándose en su cama

-- Kuro…. – fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de ser callado bruscamente por el moreno

-- que ni se te ocurra decir una sola palabra sobre esto – dijo dándole la espalda al rubio -- "pero en que mierda estaba pensando?.."

-- "esto esta resultando más fácil y divertido de lo que pensé" – sonrió para si y luego vio al moreno – "creo….que este año va a ser más divertido e interesante que el año pasado"

-------

Por uno de los pasillos del colegio iban 2 personas conversando, se dirigían a su habitación

-- es en serio Envy?, tan rápido? – pregunto un rubio de ojos ámbar

-- si, es en serio – se detuvo – va a ir Kurogane?

-- claro, al menos eso nos dijo a Hiro y a mi – por que?

-- porque entonces va a ser mas divertido de lo que pensé… – sonrió haciendo que el mas pequeño lo mirara extrañado


	3. venganza?

Al día siguiente Kurogane no dirigió ni una sola palabra a Fye, ni en los siguientes, hasta que llego el día de la tan ansiada fiesta

-- vas a ir a la fiesta? – pregunto el rubio desde el baño, al que entraba en ese momento a la pieza

-- si… -- respondió secamente

-- ya veo…. – dijo este saliendo, aun con su cabello mojado y vistiendo solo unos pantalones mal abrochados (n/a: babea lulu xDD aunke ya no es tanto) – yo también voy – sonrió

-- nadie te pregunto – dijo serio mientras entraba al baño

-- que te parece si vamos juntos – sin darle importancia al anterior comentario

-- como quieras – cerró la puerta del baño y comenzó a sacarse la ropa para tomar una ducha

-- "tal vez pueda jugar un poco mas con el" – pensó el rubio – "que podría hacer? – muchas ideas pasaron por su mente hasta que escucho la puerta del baño abrirse

-- estas listo? – pregunto Kurogane saliendo del baño ya vestido con unos jeans y una polera negra sin mandas que dejaba apreciar su envidiable físico

-- listo .. dijo Fye mirando a Kurogane de abajo para arriba – digo, no!...aun no – saco una camisa – "Kuro se ve bien así " "tan…." Comestible – dijo sin quererlo en voz alta

-- eh??, si tienes hambre apúrate – dijo apoyado en la pared

-- ya estoy – dijo abrochando la camisa, dejando los 3 primeros botones abiertos – vamos – sonrió

Luego de caminar hasta el gimnasio del colegio, lugar en el que se hacían todos lo eventos, en un silencio incomodo, se separaron y fueron con sus respectivos grupos de amigos. Por un lado Kurogane reía y bebía con Edgard y Hiro. En cambio Fye estaba con Envy y Tatsuha, con quienes planeaban lo que harían esa noche

Después de un rato Kurogane, ya algo pasado de copas, (n/a: yo se que el no toma demo aki es necesario que lo haga ToT) se acerco a Fye, quien bailaba comenzó a bailar alrededor del moreno provocándolo, para luego en una canción lenta agarrarse al cuerpo del pelinegro y besarlo, a lo que el moreno reacciono tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo hacia un lugar mas apartado, la biblioteca. Al entrar al lugar el moreno cerro la puerta y tomo a Fye de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia el.

-- ahora que estamos solos – susurro sensualmente el moreno en el oído de Fye – me vas a pagar lo del otro día – dijo quitando cualquier dejo de sensualidad en su voz, botando al rubio al piso y colocándose sobre el llevando las manos de este sobre su cabeza (n/a: para que las manos arriba?...como si fuera a resistirse -.-). Lentamente comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Fye para besar y morder el formado pecho de este, causando que Fye tuviera constantes corrientes por su cuerpo. Kurogane saco los pantalones al rubio, quien para no quedar atrás imito al moreno sacándole también la polera y la ropa interior, después de esto el moreno fue bajando al abdomen y luego subiendo hasta llegar a su boca lamiendo al comisura de sus labios y mordiendo su labio inferior terminando después de dar un fogoso beso al rubio, quien soltaba leves jadeos. Por la falta de aire se rompió el beso.

-- lo mejor – Kurogane trataba de controlar su respiración – es que esta vez nadie nos interrumpirá – Dijo mostrando un juego de llaves

-- por que? ahh – gimió Fye, con un movimiento Kurogane había echo que sus sexos se rozaran, causándoles un inmenso placer

-- no hables – dijo Kurogane jugando con los pezones del rubio

-- ahh, K-kurorin –dijo entre gemidos para luego dar uno de dolor, pues el moreno odiaba esos "diminutivos"

-- es Kurogane – dijo para luego besar el cuello de Fye – dilo bien y te suelto las manos – dijo en su oido para luego jugar con este

-- kuro ahh kurogane – dijo entre gemidos algo desesperado, ya no cabía en la excitación . En cuanto el moreno lo solto Fye beso desesperado al moreno, recorriendo el cuerpo e este con sus manos, haciendo que este sonriera

Terminando el beso Kurogane comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Fye, logrando sacar sonoros gemidos del ultimo

-- Ahh kuro… mmm ..-- gemia Fye -- mm … ne- necesito ahh ….sentirte dentro – dijo este a penas, a lo que Kurogane respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa y colocándose los pantalones

-- ni lo sueñes rubiecito – dijo Kurogane terminando de abrocharse los pantalones y colocándose la polera, dejado así a Fye en el peor y más vergonzoso momento

Al rato después, claro después de una auto ayuda (n/a: pobre fye…xDD) Fye volvió a la fiesta encontrándose con Tatsuha y Envy

-- je – rió divertido el peliverde – que les paso a Kurogane y a tu para salir de manera tan repentina??

-- no me digas que ya?...—alcanzo a decir Tatsuha antes de ser interrumpido por Fye

-- El…el me jdejo en la mitas – Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y cubriendo su rostro tras su cabello (n/a: mmás complicad d dibujar su pelo o.o )

-- QUE?? – preguntaron sus 2s amigos en un grito

En el otro lada del gimnasio estaban Hiro, Edgard y Kurogane hablando de lo anteriormente echo por el pelinegro

-- a mi me parece bien – dijo serio Hiro para luego dar una calada a su cigarrillo

-- si, le diste un poco de su medicina – dio golpecitos en el hombro del moreno

-- ya lo creo – sonrió para si tomando un poco de cerveza

-- eso si… -- agrego el pelirrojo botando el humo del tabaco – se va a vengar – miro a Kurogane – lo tienes claro, no?

-- claro – sonrió – por eso ustedes me van a ayudar


	4. 2da apuesta

Cap 4

-- me parece buena idea – sonrió Fye

-- además – añadió Tatsuha -- podrás ocupar el regalo de Envy, no??

-- es cierto, eso lo haría mas interesante – sonrió malicioso el peliverde

-- eso si…nunca había echo algo así… -- dijo el rubio serio – están seguros de que va a funcionar??

-- más que seguro – sonrió Tatsuha – será demasiado excitante como para que se niegue

-- porque… -- interrumpió Envy – lo otro seria que lo violaras, ósea, hacer de séme y no de uke

-- y la verdad… -- volvió a hablar el pelinegro – no te veo de séme – sonrió nervioso

-- es verdad – sonrió con un goton en su cabeza – ahora que lo dicen… -- miro a el peliverde -- eso no fue lo que hiciste tu, con el nuevo el año pasado – miro a Tatsuha – o lo que hiciste tu con Ryuichi??

-- Si, -- sonrió lujurioso el pelivierde al recordar – "aun me acuesto con el…pero la primera vez…su rostro de sorpresa " – rio un poco disimulándolo al tomar un poco del contenido de su vaso

° Flash back °

Ya lo había provocado muchas veces, haciendo diferentes cosas. Pero ya se había cansado de la ingenuidad del mas pequeño.

--que haces? – dijo Ed sonrojado al ver que su compañero de cuarto había entrado a la ducha con el

-- vengo a ayudarte con tu ducha – dijo sonriendo de manera libidinosa mientras acorralaba a Ed contra la pared – se te apetece?? – pregunto con voz sensual en su oído para luego mirarlo a los ojos

-- yo…. – dijo embelesado con la imagen del peliverde bajo el agua – "carajo así no podré seguir controlándome" (n/a: no te controles…sigue tus instintos --)

-- tu? – pregunto sonriendo ante la reacción del menor

-- yo… -- repitió – "carajo a la mierda el auto control" – beso desesperadamente a Envy, quien respondió el beso y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del menor con sus manos, provocando que este se estremeciera al contacto

Poco a poco la temperatura de sus cuerpos fue subiendo, contrastando con la del agua. Ambos se tocaban y besaban con deseo, hasta que el peliverde acomodo a Edgar en su cadera apoyándolo contra la pared, haciendo que este le rodeara con las piernas. Sin mucha ceremonia, Envy penetro a Ed.

-- ahh…en….ahh…envy – decía agarrándose a la espalda de este – onegai yamette –

-- shh –callo al rubio – ya veras como te gusta – comenzó a moverse en un comienzo en un suave sube y baja – mmm….ahh…eres delicioso – dijo jadeando

-- ahh…ahh – Ed no lograba que las palabras salieran d su boca

° Fin Flash Back °

-- Eso si – sonrió Envy – a mi no me pareció un violación, Ed estaba mas que dispuesto (n/a: todas sabemos que es verdad xDD)

-- te gusta – dijo Tatsuha mirando al peliverde con los ojos entre cerrados

-- que?

-- que te gusta el chico…..Edward – sonrió Tat

-- Imposible – dijo seguro el peliverde y luego miro a Fye el cual sonreía a este – bueno, lo que tienes que hacer es calentarlo hasta que tenga la necesidad – dijo cambiando el tema (n/a: jeje pobre n.nU) – de tomarte, ok?

-- si, ya entendí – rió Fye – porque la verdad…hacer de séme no es lo mió

-- si, seria extraño – dijo Envy

----

-- necesito cambiarme de habitación – suspiro Kurogane – de otra manera no podre escapar de el…"mierda no me acordaba d k somos compañeros de cuarto" (n/a: tu dices eso…pero yo se que es en lo uniko que piensas ¬w¬)

-- a mi no me veas – respondió Ed – yo estoy bien en mi cuarto..

-- yo te cambiaria, pero estarías en el mismo peligro…si es que no peor con tatsuha – sonrió con una gota d sudor estilo anime

-- gracias por su ayuda – dijo irónico

-- y no az pesado en que tal vez pueda quedarte gustando? –dijo tomando algo de cerveza, Hiro y Kurogane lo miraban de manera extraña – solo decía… – estaba rojo – "mierda…"

-- pero no te atrae nada de nada?? – pregunto Hiro

-- es un hombre – saca una cerveza

-- eso no tiene nada que ver – dijo el pelirrojo

-- para mi si – respondió serio – a mi solo me gustan las mujeres

-- no te creo – suspiro Ed – si fuera así, explícame por que Envy te vio sobre Fye? – pregunto haciendo k Kurogane se pusiera rojo y que Hiro se atorara

-- que? – pregunto divertido el pelirrojo

-- eso fue porque le iba a pegar! – dijo casi en un grito para luego tratar de tranquilizarse

-- si, así le llaman ahora, no? – dijo el rubio entre risas

-- no me creas si no quieres – dijo Kurogane irritado

Edgard y Hiro comenzaron a hablar bajito entre ellos para que Kurogane no los escuchara y luego ante la atenta mirada de este le hablaron

-- Kurogane… si tu dices que el no te provoca nada… -- dijo Ed para luego mirar a Hiro – sigue tu

-- ok – suspiro – la cosa es que nosotros queremos hacer una apuesta contigo – dijo serio

-- y cual seria esa apuesta?? – Kurogane los miraba sentado con una ceja alzada

-- apostamos que tu no podrías tirarte a Fye 3 veces sin que te quede gustando – continuo Ed

-- y que gano yo?? – dijo serio

-- si lo logras .."lo cual dudo.." – dijo Hiro para luego mirar a Ed, el cual suspiro y asintió con la cabeza – vamos a hacer lo que nos digas – dijo por fin

-- jajaja – rio Kurogane, ya se imaginaba a sus amigos en situaciones vergonzosas

-- pero – agrego Edward – si nosotros ganamos… tendrás que quedarte en el instituto hasta que termines tus estudios….

-- y…. – sonrió Hiro – tendrás que ir a clases, no, estar todo un día en boxers con la cara pintada como mujer – sonrió desafiante

-- claro que sin faltar a clases o esconderte – agrego Ed – aunque si no quieres por llorica…esta bien – levanto los hombros con ojos cerrados

-- mmm "entupidos…ustedes creen que ganaran algo tan simple??.." – extiende su mano – acepto la apuesta – dijo serio (n/a: realmente kurogane tene k comenzar a pensar antes de apostar u.uU)

Todos se estrecharon las manos y comenzaron a ver la manera en la que Kurogane se podía tirar al rubio de ojos azules


	5. de fiesta

Cap 5:

-- violarlo es la mejor opción – dijo Hiro

-- baka…eso no seria violación – corrigió Edward

-- es verdad, Fye no opondría resistencia – rió Kurogane (n/a: k arrogante -.-U)

-- pobre Fye, esta todo abierto – dijo el pelirrojo para que luego todos se pusieran a reír (n/a: estar abierto es….mmmm dejémoslo en que es puto, ok? xDU)

--pero…Fye no tiene un novo? – pregunto Ed ya serio – un tal Ashura – agrego

-- es verdad, pero tengo entendido que tienen una relación abierta

-- abierta? …"como Fye" – rió Kurogane – pero ese Ashura es del colegio??

-- si, del ultimo año – respondió el pelirrojo – aunque a decir verdad, nadie sabe si siguen juntos o no….ya que hace mucho ya que no se les ve juntos….

Esa noche Kurogane durmió con Hiro y Tatsuha (n/a: no es ese sentido 3 …aunque.. jejejej --…ya mejor me callo), ya que no pensaba en volver esa noche a su pieza por su propia seguridad. A la mañana siguiente ya era sábado por lo cual se dedicaron a dormir toda la mañana y en la tarde Kurogane y Hiro se dedicaron a jugar PS2, ya en la noche se disponían a salir por lo cual fueron a buscar a Edward a su cuarto.

--apúrate Edward!! – gritaban Hiro y Kurogane afuera de la pieza de Ed y Envy, mientras que adentro….

-- Ahh…Envy….me duele! – Grito Ed, haciendo que Kurogane y Hiro quedaran helados desde el otro lado de la puerta

-- cállate y no alegues – Dijo Envy – Ahg!, te mueves mucho!

-- cállate que fue tu idea…ahh

-- Etto….Ed, nos vamos – dijo el pelirrojo apoyándose en la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe botando al pelirrojo al piso – sorry – se levanto rojo, y cuando se levanto vio que Ed y Envy estaban jugando twister (n/a: jeje mal pensados xD…o.o lulu…que haces con ese cuchillo?...por que me miras así …) – Eh?

-- Hola Hiro – sonrió Ed -- ya es hora de irnos? – pregunto de los más normal mientras se levantaba para luego ver el reloj – se…me paso la hora!! – miro a hiro apenado – me ducho y nos vamos – tomo una polera, un pantalón y se fue al baño

-- que pasa Hiro – pregunto Kurogane entrando a la pieza y viendo que Hiro aun estaba en la misma posición con una enorme gota de sudor en su cabeza

-- n-nada…"realmente tengo mente de alcantarilla…..aunque Kurogane debió haber pensado lo mismo.."

-- y…. a donde van a ir? – pregunto el peliverde interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hiro

-- no estamos seguros… solo vamos a salir a tomar algo – Dijo el pelinegro apoyándose en una pared

-- a ver di los convenzo de ir a bailar un rato – sonrió Hiro

-- si ese es el caso, vallan a la Kamazu – dijo Envy sentándose – Ed la conoce, los puede llevar ahí

-- y…por que no vienes con nosotros? – pregunto el pelirrojo – si quieres invitas a más gente

-- es verdad, si vamos solo los 3 va a ser aburrido…además, a si cuidas a Ed – dijo Kurogane a lo que Envy sonrió

-- el puede cuidarse solo

-- en ese caso le presentare a unos amigos míos…les va a caer bien

-- por mi has lo que quieras – el peliverde comenzaba a enojarse

-- es… -- en ese momento Ed salio del baño dando por terminada la conversación

-- estoy listo, nos vamos? – pregunto Ed, estaba vestido con unos jeans anchos, una polera sin mangas ploma

-- claro…vienes Envy? – pregunto Kurogane pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros del rubio

-- si – fulmino con la mirada al moreno – pero vamos a buscar a unos amigos

-- claro – sonrió desafiante Kurogane

-- kurogane que haces? – pregunto en voz baja Ed

-- trato e hacer que tu noviecito valla, para que te entretengas – respondió Kurogane

-- no…no es mi novio – dijo rojo y fingiendo enojo

-- pero te gusta, por eso – dijo divertido el moreno – eso si, no le digas a nadie

-- ok… -- respondió Ed – pero tu tampoco

-- claro, aunque….todo el mundo ya lo sabe – dijo antes de detenerse frente a la puerta de la pieza d Hiro

-- vas a llevar a Tatsuha? – pregunto el pelirrojo

-- si – abrió la puerta y tatsuha estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana escuchando NG mientras tomaba cerveza – Hola Tatsuha – saludo el peliverde

-- hola – sonrió el moreno

-- quieres salir con nosotros – pregunto Ed por Envy – vamos a salir a tomar algo

-- me parece bien – miro a Kurogane – podemos invitar a alguien mas? – sonreía de manera extraña

-- que más da – dijo Kurogane saliendo de la pieza

-- en ese caso, voy con ustedes – agarro su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir – "de todas formas tenia pensado salir" – termino su cerveza y dejo la lata en la ventana

Luego fueron a buscar a Fye. Y luego de escuchar los gritos y cosas entupidas por parte de Kurogane se fueron a la Kamazu.

Ya todos habían entrado menos Ed, quien ahora le tocaba entrar

-- No puede entrar – dijo el portero colocando una mano delante de Ed

-- que!? – grito Ed mientras veía como el resto entraba al lugar—pero…por que?? – estaba comenzando a enojarse

-- necesito su identificación – dijo serio el portero

-- pero a ellos no se las pidió – estaba cabreándose

-- porque a ellos se les nota la mayoría de edad, en cambio tu pequeño – no alcanzo a terminar

-- como me llamaste? – apretó los puños

-- pequeño, por que niño? – dijo el portero sin saber lo que le esperaba

-- NO ME DIGAS PEQUEÑO! – grito Ed mientras se abalanzaba contra el portero para pegarle

---

-- y Ed? – pregunto Hiro y luego se escucho el grito de este – que paso ahora? – suspiro

-- parece que le dijeron pequeño – dijo Envy sonriendo mientras volvía a la entrada del lugar


	6. ni ideal el nombre xD

Cap 6

Al volver a la entrada vieron que el portero estaba botado en el suelo, la gente se había apartado y hablaban entre ellos mientras miraban a Ed, quien seguía gritándole al desmayado portero (n/a: o.oU pobre….)

-- eso es para que aprendas – dijo Ed yendo con sus amigos – entremos

-- pobre tipo – dijo Kurogane viendo al portero

-- es que a Edward no le gusta que le digan que es pequeño o bajito…cosas po el estilo – sonrió Hiro

-- ves…te dije que podía cuidarse solo – dijo riéndose Envy

-- no crees que se te paso la mano? – pregunto Tatsuha una vez adentro

-- se lo merecía – se excuso Ed acercándose a la barra

-- eres demasiado explosivo – dijo Envy sentándose junto a Edward

Luego de un rato, Edward y Envy estaban bailando, Tatsuha estaba en otro lado rodeado de chicas y de chicos y Fye bailaba con algún desconocido. Hiro y Kurogane hablaban mientras tomaban algo

-- Bueno, esta noche será tu primera "violación" – dijo Hiro haciendo comillas con los dedos en la ultima palabra, el moreno por su parte bufo con desinterés

-- muy pronto – dijo y luego tomo un poco del contenido de su vaso

-- no siempre vas a tener estas oportunidades – dijo el pelirrojo dándole pequeños codazos

-- las oportunidades, como tu les llamas, me sobran – luego de decir esto pidió una tónica – duermo en la misma habitación que el, lo recuerdas? – detuvo el codo de Hiro – y que quede claro que esto lo voy a hacer por la apuesta

-- lo que digas – sonrió Hiro—es verdad lo que dices – retomando el teme de las habitaciones – pero en el internado los pueden escuchar… -- dijo serio

-- puede ser… -- dijo y luego vio Envy y a Edward, los cuales bailaban mientras se miraban de manera provocativa, al igual que cada uno de sus movimientos -- Pero… -- agrego cerrando los ojos – al parecer ellos no tienen problemas con eso – termino de decir para tomar un poco de su tónica

-- si te refieres a Envy y a Ed…ya son como….mmm profesionales en eso, no como tu – dijo imitando la acción de Kurogane -- no lo digo por ofender, a lo que quiero llegar es que hoy te vas a "violar" a Fye – dijo el pelirrojo disponiéndose a levantarse pero antes de eso se detuvo – eso si, ve a bailar con el antes y luego lo guías a la trampa – sonrió el pelirrojo antes de perderse en la pista

-- "supongo que tengo que hacerlo" – pensó levantándose y terminando su tónica – "pero..donde estará?" – pensó mientras veía a la gente en la pista de baile, para luego de un rato divisar al rubio y caminar hacia el

-- Bailas? – pregunto el rubio extrañado de ver a Kurogane ahí, en la pista – "si dice que si…"

-- claro – dijo comenzando a moverse al compás d la música con ágiles movimientos, Fye al ver esto una sonrisa se oso en sus labios

Ambos comenzaron a bailar, seduciéndose el uno al otro, pobocandoce mutuamente a tocarse, acercándose cada vez más. Luego de un rato, Kurogane se detuvo y se acerco al oído del rubio

-- salgamos a caminar, el aire de este lugar esta sofocante – La respiración del moreno rozaba la piel de Fye provocando que esta se erizara y que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del rubio

Una vez afuera, caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, hasta encontrarse con un pequeño parque en el cual no había nadie más que ellos. Se sentaron en la base de un árbol

-- Kurorin… -- Fye iba a hablar cuando el moreno le interrumpió

-- que noche tan tranquila – cerró sus ojos llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello a la vista mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por este (n/a: habían estado bailando xD) – "es por la apuesta, es por la apuesta….carajo por que estoy tan nervioso?" – se decía a si mismo mentalmente

-- Es verdad – agrego Fye – "esta vez me voy a vengar yo…" – sonrió y miro a kurogane con cuidado – "aunque el…no se…me hace sentir extraño"

-- " a quien quiero engañar….no puedo hacerlo" – pensó dando un suspiro y comenzando a levantarse para volver a la Kamazu cuando tropezó con una raíz y callo sobre Fye – "Genial…." – pensó sarcásticamente – "y ahora que? – pensó sonrojándose – P-perdón – dijo con algo de vergüenza mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos del rubio

----------------------------------

Bno eso por ahora xDD

Voy a tratar de subir algo mañana y pasado ya que durante un tiempo no voy a poder hacerlo porque me voy de vacaciones xD


	7. una primera vez

Bueno bueno mayu al habla, aki toy de nuevo, sorry pero no había podido subir el otro cap xDD y pido disculpas pork mi Word cambio el nombre de Edward por Edgard…..¬¬ Word no baka!...y por otros errores ortograficos…etc…..bno aki va el fic

Todo esto sera compenzado…pondre mas lemos xD es la vitamina vital dl dia xDD

Cap 7

Estaban demasiado cerca y ninguno reaccionaba solamente se miraban a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, hasta que Fye comenzó a acercarse a Kurogane hasta sellar sus labios en un beso suave, el cual logro hacer k Kurogane se sonrojara

-- que haces baka? – pregunto sonrojado Kurogane

-- te beso – sonrió Fye, al escuchar esto Kurogane trato de pararse pero el rubio lo tomo de su cabeza y lo beso mas profunda y apasionadamente que la anterior vez – "ya me dejaste con las ganas una vez, pero ahora no te escapas" – mordió algo fuerte el labio inferior de Kurogane al recordar aquella oportunidad

-- olle!, no seas tan torpe! – dijo Kurogane – "ksso….ya lo bese….ahora solo me queda seguir"

-- lo, lo siento kuropuu – dijo Fye

-- baka no me digas así…. – suspiro para calmarse – "baka, baka, baka, baka " – se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez

-- gomene – dijo acercándose a el cuello del moreno – ahora lo compenso.

Fye besaba el cuello del moreno mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de este provocando leves escalofríos en este, sacándole leves jadeos. Kurogane de a poco comenzó a sacarle la polera al rubio, para luego besar el pecho de este deteniéndose en sus pezones para jugar con ellos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos y succionando mientras con una mano lentamente, torturándolo, bajaba la cremallera del pantalón del rubio. Cuando esto estuvo echo, Fye para no quedarse atrás comenzó a bajar por el fornido pecho del moreno hasta llegar a la cremallera del pantalón del sub. dicho, bajándola con su boca lentamente, imitando de esta manera al moreno, haciendo que se excitara y besara desesperadamente a Fye, quitándole de igual forma los pantalones a este

-- je…ves kuropuu –alcanzo a decir antes de gemir con dolor, Kurogane había introducido un dedo en la entrada de Fye – ahh….no, no seas tan brusco

-- eso es por el nombrecito – sonrió malicioso mientras introducía un segundo dedo, callando el gemido de Fye con un beso

Luego Kurogane introdujo un 3° dedo, cuando Fye se acostumbro a la invasión el moreno comenzó a mover los dedos de forma circular mientras besaba sus hombros, sacando fuertes gemidos del rubio

-- Ahhh…ku-kurogane – gimió el rubio excitado – hazlo..ahhh – suplico algo sonrojado

-- hacer que? – a pesar de ser su primera vez con un hombre sus amigos ya le habían explicado todo lo que esto implicaba (n/a: el sexo gay…como se lo habrán explicado o.o?) y quería torturar un poco a Fye – dime que es lo que quieres – (n/a: sabes k también te gusta la idea d k te lo digan ¬w¬-- kurogane: urusai! ¬//¬ le muestra su katana --mayu: ..U ok ok ya entendí…)

-- ahh…eres un pervertido..ahh – estaba demasiado excitado, lo necesitaba y mucho – por favor..ahh…kuro-gane (n/a: le dijo kurogane? O.o)

-- hacer que? – volvió a repetir en tono burlón

-- no te ahh…hagas el tonto que no lo eres ahh. – dijo con dificultad – QUIERO QUE LO METAS! – grito sonrojado jadeante

-- jeje, ok…pero no era necesario el grito – sonrió triunfante para luego sacar sus dedos y lubricar su miembro con saliva para que sea mas fácil

Seguido de esto levanto una pierna de Fye y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, sintiendo la estreches d Fye (n/a: si como no ). Cuando ya estuvo dentro, el rubio sentado a horcadas en Kurogane, comenzó a moverse. Kurogane sumbido en el placer no habia notado una pequeñas lagrimas de dolor por parte d Fye hasta que este lo noto y se detuvo

-- estas bien? – pregunto algo preocupado

-- kuro… -- sorprendido – si – sonrio y lo beso – sigue

Kurogane lo miro extrañado pero la verdad es que no necesitaba que le dijeran dos veces que podia seguir (n/a: nop, obviamente no le gustan los hombres xDD). Comenzó a dar estocadas suaves, no le gustaba el rubio pero tampoco quería partirlo en dos (n/a: xD si mira tu ego lo tienes por el piso chico xDD)

-- Kuro…ahhh más…rápido – dijo sonrojado haciendo la estocada mas profunda ayudando con sus piernas

Kurogane izo caso a Fye comenzando a penetrarlo con mas fuerza haciendo que los dos jadearan sin control, junto con las estocadas el moreno comenzó a masturbar a Fye al ritmo de estas haciéndolo sentir espasmos y olas de placer en el cuerpo. Llegaron a un punto en que las estocadas eran profundas placenteras.

-- ahh…kurogane yo ahhh yo me voy ahhh – comenzó gemir con fuesa --- ahh –gimió fuertemente al llegar a su clímax

Por su parte Kurogane dio unas estocadas mas e imito al Rubio llegando así a su propio clímax, dejando su marca dentro del rubio. Al pasar esto salio cuidadosamente de Fye para luego caer a un lado de este tratando de controlar su respiración

-- Fue…más fácil de lo que creí – pensó en voz alta Fye

-- que?! – pregunto enojándose

-- "ksso…." N-nada – sonrió y comenzó a levantarse

-- no soy estupido, sabes? – dijo el moreno jalando al rubio al pasto nuevamente – dijiste que había sido mas fácil de lo que creías, a que mierda iba eso?

-- pues….a nuestra apuesta, claro – sonrió – aquella noche antes de dormirte me dijiste…

° Flash Back °

La piesa estaba en silencio, se veian dos cuerpos de espalda, cada uno en su cama. Se filtraba algo d luz d luna en la habitación, todo era tranquilidad hasta que uno d los cuerpos se da vuelta para ver al otro en la cama vecina

-- kurorin…. – se dio media vuelta para ver la espalda de Kurogane –

-- que quieres? – suspiro cansado dando media vuelta para encarar a Fye, la verdad odiaba esos apodos

-- te quería decir que….si eres un homo fóbico te recomiendo irte – sonrió – o puedes terminar convirtiéndote en uno

-- asd….te dije, no soy homo fóbico……y no me voy a volver gay – dijo levantando un poco la voz haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo dicho

-- jajaj si tu lo dices – rió Fye

-- mira hagamos algo…..sumémosle eso a la apuesta – sonrió con superioridad (n/a: yo me pregunto k mierda tiene en su cabeza o-o) – que te parece?

-- jajaj – rió – de verdad crees que vas a ganar esta apuesta no es asi? – Kurogane solo lo miro serio – como quieras pero recuerda que TU te metiste solito en esto – sonrió divertido –

° Fin Flash Back °

-- o se te ah olvidado – sonrió Fye –

-- claro que no – sonrió imitando a Fye – aun soy hetero – se levanto y coloco los boxers

-- en ese caso –sonrió divertido Fye – a que vino todo esto? – dijo mientras se señalaba, aun desnudo

-- para probar – dijo el moreno comenzando a ponerse los pantalones y mirando de reojo a Fye

-- si, como no… -- respondió irónico el rubio colocándose los boxers – sabes que te gustó – sonrisita sexy

-- jajajaj – rió Kurogane – como te gustaría – respondió al comentario d Fye con una gran sonrisa

-- " sabes que es verdad" – sonrió lujurioso y se puso la polera – sabes… -- dijo mientras abrasaba al moreno por la espalda – esto…deberíamos repetirlo – beso el cuello de Kurogane y se fue camino al local – te espero en la Kamazu

-- "Idiota" – pensó y luego suspiro – "tengo que hacerlo una vez mas por la apuesta…." Dios en que estaba pensando cuando acepte? – pensó en voz alta colocándose la camisa para luego ir hacia la Kamazu

-----

bno eso por ahora xDD

respecto a los reviews me alegra que les guste mi fic xDD, y tratare de subir mas rapido xDD y tatyscor si...es fullmetal alchemist y la pareja es envy...la verdad esa es una pareja que yo tampoko me imaginaba pero k una amiga mia (lulu) me metio en la cabeza...ella hace una aparicion con un cuchillo en la parte del twister esk es verdad cuando se lo mostre casi m mata y quedo traumada con eso xDD

pero bueno cn respecto al edvy (edward x envy) es una pareja extraña pero sumamente sexy xDD

BUENO NUS VEMOS PRONTO DEJEN REVIEWS LENDOS xD


	8. Chapter 8

holas sorry me e demorado un poko jejej gomen ahora si tratare d hacerlo mas seguido pero m falta tiempo xDD

Bno bno vamos con el fic mejor xDD

---------------------

Cap 8: Ashura

Una vez adentro del local fue hacia la barra y pidió un trago, el mas fuerte que tuvieran ahí. Al recibir el trago una chica se sentó a su lado

-- hola – sonrió la chica – soy Souma

-- soy Kurogane – respondió sin ánimos y tomo un poco del contenido d su vaso (n/a: gomen pero no s me ocurre nada en este minuto toy media muerta xDD) para luego dedicarse a mirarlo

-- que hace alguien como tu tan solo? – pregunto la chica acercándose al moreno

-- nada que te interese – respondió de manera fría sin mirar a la chica – "maldita apuesta, maldita apuesta…" – se repetía mentalmente el moreno una y otra vez

-- pues… -- sonrío y siguió hablando sacando así al morenos de sus pensamientos – si me interesa, por algo pregunto…no? – explico Souma de manera tranquila

-- "ksso…." – maldijo mentalmente, Souma tenia razón, la miro d reojo y pudo ver que detrás de ella se encontraba cierto rubio mirando con algo d recelo la situación – "je…ella podría ayudarme a molestarlo y divertirme un rato" – sonrió y miro a Souma – bailas?

-- claro – sonrió y fue a bailar con Kurogane ante unas atentas orbes azules, que no perdían ningún movimiento.

-- "quien es ella?... – se pregunto celoso Fye – " ya va a ver…el es mió, MIO" – pensó de manera posesiva encaminándose hacia la pareja, cuando alguien lo abrazo de forma posesiva por la espalda

-- recuerda que eres mió – reclamo la voz

-- solo será por un tiempo más, lo sabes… -- respondió Fye de manera seria

-- eso ya lo veremos – dijo haciendo que Fye diera media vuelta para que lo mirara

-- sabes que nunca te quise y que estoy contigo por agradecimiento en haberme ayudado…por una obligación

-- "auch…punto bajo" sabes que igual te a gustado estar conmigo todo este tiempo – respondió tomando el rostro de Fye con una mano y con la otra en la cintura lo acercaba a si

-- cállate – se soltó – nunca me a gustado, estoy cansado, arto d fingir… -- lo miro con odio – "te odio"

-- si es así, deja de fingir – Fye lo miro sin comprender – y entrégate libre a tus sentimientos hacia mi – lo volvió a tomar posesivamente por la cadera, dándole a Fye la oportunidad perfecta

-- cretino.. – lo patio en la entrepierna – "solo 1 mes mas….solo uno" – pensó el rubio caminando hacia la entrada mientras era observado por todos – es un verdadero idiota – dijo saliendo para luego ver como salían sus amigos tras el

-- que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Tatsuha

-- no me digas que el cretino d.. – agrego Envy antes d ser interrumpido por Fye

-- si, fue el – sonrió cínicamente—sigue con eso d que es mi dueño – suspiro – y yo solo cumplo con mi palabra – dijo Fye y los otros 3, Edward, Hiro y Kurogane, no entendían nada

-- podrían explicar? – dijo Ed algo molesto, odiaba que lo dejaran colgado en una conversación

-- de quien hablan? – pregunto el pelirrojo

-- de Ashura – respondió Fye junto con un pesado bostezo

-- en ese caso solo fue una tonta pelea de pareja – Dijo Kurogane cruzándose de brazos

-- eso no es verdad – respondió Fye – el no es mi pareja….yo solamente estoy fingiendo

-- porque lo haces? – pregunto Edward extrañado por la situación

-- porque es la manera en la que pago mi deuda – bajo la cabeza

-- deuda? – pregunto Kurogane, esto cada ves se volvía mas confuso

-- si…. – Alcanzo a decir antes d que Tatsuha interrumpiera haciéndolo callar

-- larga historia, lo mejor será que la dejemos para después

-- tienes razón – corroboro Envy para luego mirar al rubio de ojos ámbar (n/a: sip el pequeño Ed!) – nos vamos Ed! – dijo el peliverde e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar llevándose a Ed a rastras con el

-- etto…Envy – dijo Hiro – el instituto esta por este lado – dijo señalando el lado contrario

-- lo se – respondió y siguió caminando mientras llevaba a Ed con el, dejando así en claro lo que iban a hacer

-- vamos? – pregunto Tatsuha a todos los que quedaban

-- me parece bien – sonrió Fye y comenzó a caminar, pero la puerta de pub se abrió de golpe

-- Fye! – grito un pálido pelinegro, el cual acababa de salir, haciendo que 3 de los que caminaban se dieran media vuelta y que uno, Fye, quedara estático

-- Ashura … -- susurro Tatsuha para luego mirar de reojo a Fye

-- "el?" – se pregunto Kurogane mirando al nombrado y luego mirando al ojiazul, el cual estaba estático, en shock, por lo cual decidió ir con el tal Ashura – así que…. – lo miro de pies a cabeza de manera despectiva – tú eres Ashura…

-- eso no te incumbe…– respondió secamente mirando a Kurogane a los ojos – pero para tu información, si…lo soy

-- bien… -- dijo antes de golpearlo con su rodilla en la boca del estomago quitándole el aire un momento a Ashura– deja a Fye en paz idiota…

-- "quien se cree que es este cretino?"—se levanto con dificultad

-- Kurogane! – grito de manera des aprobativa Fye – déjalo, es nuestro problema – dijo algo enojado para luego sonreír – no necesito tu ayuda, gracias – termino diciendo ya tranquilo, lo que descoloco a Kurogane (n/a: wow…Fye cambia rápido de estados de animo)

-- Fye… -- comenzó a hablar Ashura –

-- tu cállate! – lo miro de manera fría interrumpiéndolo secamente para luego empezar a caminar hacia el instituto de manera decidida. Rápidamente fue seguido por Tatsuha, Hiro y Kurogane, quienes caminaban en silencio

-- Fye, porque?, que fue lo que….? – pregunto el pelirrojo a medias

-- el me izó un gran favor…me ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba --

------------

nus vemos pronto ja ne!

dejen reviews !!!


	9. un pasado

bno bno bno...aki toy otra vez, aki vamos a ver el pasado d Fye...perdonenme si no les gusta demo no ando muy imaginativa hoy tou medio dormia -.- zZz..ah...sorry etto...vamos con la historia

gracias por los reviws!

--------------

cap 9: un pasado

-- Fye, porque?, que fue lo que….? – pregunto el pelirrojo a medias

-- el me izó un gran favor…me ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba --

° Flash Back °

Un se encontraba solo caminando de noche por las calles a duras penas, estaba claramente lastimado, parte de su ropa estaba quemada y/o desgarrada.

-- gomen…ocasan…otousan – susurraba el rubio mientras su visión se nublaba y caía lentamente al piso, siendo sostenido por una extraña sombra

-- oe..oe! – le decía la sombra hasta k perdió el conocimiento

Un poco de luz se filtraba por la ventana llegando a la cara d Fye haciéndolo despertar lentamente, incorporándose a la cama. Comenzó a abrir los ojos en un comienzo sin entender lo que sucedía, donde estaba ni como había llegado hasta ahí, hasta que recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, haciéndolo entristecer.

-- veo que despertaste – dijo un pálido pelinegro (n/a: yey! Es Ashura) mientras entraba a la habitación en la que se encontraba en ojiazul.

-- hai…..lamento si le cause molestias – dijo apenado Fye

-- no te preocupes – le entrega un vaso d agua y unas pastillas – anoche te desmayaste…y tenias unas cuantas heridas y quemaduras, no te podía dejar asi – sonrió mostrándole nuevamente el vaso y las pastillas

-- arigatou – dijo tomando las pastillas y el agua

-- disculpa si te molesta pero….que fue lo que te sucedió? – pregunto en tono cariñoso sentándose en la cama (n/a: cariñoso…ja, si como noo)

-- mis padres…… -- dijo bajando la cabeza – mi casa….todo…se quemo….por unos ladrones – comenzó a sollozar – y no pude hacer nada…yo…todo por…. – de repente callo, el pelinegro lo había abrasado de manera protectora haciéndolo sonrojar

-- tranquilo…..no fue tu culpa….. – dijo tranquilo mientras lo abrasaba y luego se separaron para mirarse – yo te voy a ayudar en lo que necesites…… -- sonrió – pero..con una condición….. – Fye se extraño – tu nombre….dime tu nombre

-- F-Fye D Flowright – sonrió – y tu?

-- Ashura -. -- (n/a: gomen demo no tengo ni idea el apellido d asura )

-- domo arigatou por todo ashura-san – sonrió

° End Flash Back°

-- el fue realmente amable y le tome mucho cariño, hasta llegue a pensar que lo amaba…pero me equivoque – suspiro – demo, gracias a el conocí a Envy y a Tatsuha, quienes eran amigos d Ashura y resultaron ser de mi mismo instituto – sonrió

-- llegaste a ser su novio? – pregunto secamente Kurogane pero interiormente sentía pena por el pasado de Fye

-- le comencé a gustar, ya en el tiempo en que había descubierto la clase de persona que era en realidad – miro a Kurogane – me pidió que le devolviera el favor que me había echo, no pude negarme pues aun le estoy agradecido – sonrió – demo aun así no acepte serlo así como así….por eso puse una fecha…un año….y para que eso se cumpla queda un mes

Hiro miraba a Tatsuha como preguntándole con la mirada, todos seguían caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a un Karaoke al cual por la insistencia de Tatsuha entraron para ver a un "amigo" de este. Una vez adentro se encontraron con el "amigo" de Tatsuha, quien también era del instituto

-- Tat-chan! – grito un peliverde de ojos azules antes de saltar sobre el nombrado pelinegro – como estas nanota??

-- Ryu-chan!, bien muchas gracias – sonrió –

-- que bueno noda … -- mira al rubio – hola Fye – sonrió y luego saludo a Hiro – K esta adentro nanota, por si quieres verlo

-- gracias -- sonrió y se fue con su "amigo" K

-- que hacen aki nanota??...vinieron a verme? – pregunto d manera infantil

-- pues…si, pasábamos por aquí cuando me acorde que tu trabajas en este lugar y decidimos entrar a verte – sonrisa sexy de Tatsuha mientras lo tomaba por la cintura

-- que tierno! – lo abrazo ignorando la sonrisa y todo eso

Kurogane y Fye, quienes miraban la escena decidieron seguir caminando hacia el internado dando un "nos vemos luego, nosotros seguimos caminando" antes de marcharse, el cual probablemente nadie escucho. Caminaron un rato hablando cosas bizarras (n/a: k hablaron ni k nada….fye hablaba y kurogane caminaba calladito) hasta que Kurogane se detuvo

-- porque sigues con el? – pregunto el moreno deteniéndose

-- que? – pregunto Fye dando media vuelta para ver al moreno – te refieres a Ashura?

-- si, a quien más – respondió irónico

-- por lo que me a ayudado, la promesa – dijo al fin sonriendo

-- solo por eso? …. – pregunto cabreándose – ni siquiera es una promesa – ya cabreado por la sonrisa cínica d Fye – además podrías estas con quien quisieras, alguien que no te lastimara (n/a: como tu?? ¬w¬)….pero, tu sigues con el.. – dijo sin pensar Kurogane

-- pues….si, sigo con el – miro a Kurogane – soy un hombre de palabra, sabes? – respondió – además, no creo poder estar con quien yo quiero – guiño un ojo a Kurogane y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el internado

-- "eso….fue ….una indirecta?"" – (n/a: nooo wn juraa ) se preguntaba Kurogane algo shokeado – porque el guiño? – pensó en voz alta, y al darse cuenta rápidamente se tapo la boca algo sonrojado

-- eres lento…no Kurorin? – dijo Fye divertido

-- Urusai!! -- dijo fuertemente mientras miraba hacia un lado – "baka, baka, baka, baka…"" – se repetía mentalmente el moreno

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio mientras Fye sonreía triunfante

--------------------

bno eso fue por ahoi...el proximo cap sera un pequeño lemon...solo eso dire xD


	10. edvy

holas a todos jajaj bueno aki llegue yop, hace tiempo k nu subia, gomen..

bueno gracias por tods sus reviews aki ta un "lemon" lo k pasa es k no tengo muchas ganas d escribir lemos ahora

y el k van a leer ahora es un edvy aunk el cap no es solo eso xD

Pd: lulu si lo lees no te quejes ¬¬ tu sabes k no e estado con inspiracion -.- ademas tu n me as kerido ayudar

---------------------

cap 10 : edvy

En otro lado de la ciudad

-- ahh no seas tan brusco – regaño a Envy ya que este lo había mordido mas fuerte d l k le gustaba, llegando a sacarle algo de sangre – me dolió – se quejo el rubio

-- sabes tan bien como yo que te gusta – dijo el peliverde mordiendo nuevamente el cuello de Ed, sacando un leve jadeo de este – je, lo supuse – sonrió mientras repetía la acción sacando lentamente la polera a Ed para luego sellar sus labios con los de este

Edward respondió con fogosidad el beso d Envy, comenzando a sacar la polera del peliverde mientras tocaba cada pedazo de la piel de este, provocando leves corrientes eléctricas en ambos. Después de todos los besos y carisias que ambos se estaban regalando, Envy comenzó a bajar dando besos en el cuerpo del menor, deteniéndose en sus pezones, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos y jugando con ellos, para luego continuar bajando por la tersa piel de Edward, al llegar al pantalón de este comenzó a abrir lentamente la cremallera de su pantalón, junto con su ropa interior. Tomo el miembro del rubio con una mano acariciando con su pulgar el escroto de este con sutileza y lentitud, sacando sonoros gemidos del otro para luego lamer y jugar con su miembro como si fuera el más dulce manjar, haciendo que luego de un tiempo Ed se corriera en su cara, haciendo que el peliverde tomase hasta la ultima gota de aquel agridulce liquido para luego besar a su amante, haciéndole probar su propio sabor

-- envy … -- dijo jadeante luego del beso y envy lo acorralo contra una pared y le abrió las piernas

-- mi turno – sonrió malicioso y sin ceremonia alguna penetro d manera brusca a Edward haciendo k este gimiera fuertemente por el dolor

-- y diota – dijo jadeante – duele

-- urusai – dijo moviéndose lentamente en el interior d Ed

-- yamette….onegai….itte, Env.. – dijo a medias, el peliverde lo había besado haciendo que Ed callara

-- silencio baka… -- lo beso pasionalmente mientras k con sus manos recorría el cuerpo del menor, haciendo k de esta forma el rubio de ojos ámbar se tranquilizara

Un momento después Envy envestía salvajemente al rubio, ambos sentían la necesidad de contacto, de estar mas cerca. El peliverde comenzó a masturbar a Ed al ritmo de sus estocadas, haciendo que la penetración fuera aun más excitante, profunda.

Ambos estaban ya al limite, solo se escuchaban sus gemidos, jadeos y sus nombres entre ellos, hasta que casi juntos llegaron a su climax, haciendo que ambos calleran agotados. Envy salio lentamente del rubio y se tiro al piso junto con el, ambos trataban de controlar sus respiraciones

-- as…as mejoreado enano – sonrio el peliverde haciendo que Ed se enojara y pusiera encima de este

-- no soy enano! – dijo Ed – solo mfht.. – no alcanzo a terminar, ya que Envy lo había besado para luego cambiar de posición, quedando este encima de Edward

* * *

Ya 2 semanas habían pasado desde su salida a aquel Púb, los 2 grupos se habían juntado y ahora andaban todos juntos. Rayos de luz se filtraban hasta su cara, despertándo a un rubio que lentamente abría sus hermosos ojos azules hasta que miro el reloj y salto de la cama hacia la ducha. A los 5 minutos salio con boxers

-- levántate Kuroriin!! – decia Fye mientras se colocaba unos pantalones a saltos y trataba d comer una tostada – se nos hace tardee kuropuu!

-- ya voy, ya voy – dijo medio dormido Kirogane yendo a ducharse, otra vez se habían quedado dormidos – miro su reloj – baka!, ayer atrasaron la hora además hoy ahí examen y entramos a las 9 no a las 8! – le grito para luego caminar hacia su cama en la que se echo y comenzó a quedarse dormido nuevamente

-- que!? – dijo Fye cayendo sentado al suelo – porque no me dijiste nada?! -- se levanto

-- cállate y duerme – dijo bostezando dando media vuelta para quedar mirando la muralla

-- ok….hazme espacio

-- claro – se corrió y cuando Fye entro a la cama se dio cuenta d lo que pasaba – idiota! -- lo empujo fuera de su cama – anda a tu cama carajo! – estaba algo rojo

-- mi cama esta fría – trataba de entrar pero kurogane no le dejaba – déjame entrar!

-- no!, estas loko?! – Decía mientras forcejeaba para que el rubio no entrara

-- perooo! … -- hizo un puchero y noto el leve sonrojo de kurogane – jejeje estas rojitooo te da pena dormir conmigo – sonrió

Que?!, no!... – dijo sonrojándose mas y mirando hacia otro lado

-- entonces porque el sonrojo? – esto iso k kurogane abriera mucho los ojos

-- b-baka… -- se movió para darle espacio – entra, pero déjame dormir – Fye tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Luego de un rato entro a la habitación el grupito (n/a: hasta k apareci jejej…el grupo es Tatsuha, Hiro, Edgar y envy) encontrándose a Fye y Kurogane dormidos en una misma cama

-------------

bueno eso por ahora jajaj prometo subir otro dentro d la proxima semana, pero les dare un pekeño adelanto por todos sus reviews, bueno...parece k kurorin tiene una pekeña obsecion con el chocolate jejejej (se muy bien k a kuro n le gustan ls dulces peroooo es un fic asik todo lo vale)

nus vemoss espero dejen reviews


	11. Chocolate?

_jup, me demore demaciado...la verdad es k e tenido muchos problemas, y falta d imaginacion...pero ahora comienza el colegio osea, comienza mi maximo aburrimiento por l k pueden esperar a k suba los capz mas rapidos, aparte d tener una amiga sempre k me ta webeando kn k suba los capz xD...una aclaracion xD, toos aka sabemos, bueno too es general saben la relacion d este fic k tenen Ed y Envy, pero para Edward esto es un secreto k nadie sabe xDD pobre, tene un secreto publico_

_gracias por sus reviews, espero k a pesar d k este cap sea corto les guste_

Cap 11: Chocolate?

-- etto... -- fue lo único k pudo auricular Ed dando paso luego a un gran silencio, hasta k el despertador volvió a sonar, ahora si siendo escuchado por Fye y Kurogane

-- Kyaa! -- Fye se estiraba en la cama aun sin percatarce d la presencia d sus amigos en la habitación -- k bien e dormido! -- dijo fuerte para luego abrir los ojos y ver a todos ahí-- holas! --saludo enérgico

--ahg, no grites tanto baka -- Se kejo Kurogane lanzándole lo primero k encontró a Fye

-- oe!, eos dolió baka!! -- se kejo el rubio

--eso te pasa por -- se estaba sentando en la cama cuando de golpe palideció -- que...que hacen ustedes aki? - dijo Kurogane

--pues... -- comenzo a responder el pelirrojo algo nervioso--veníamos a buskarlos para desayunar, ya k aun es temprano...demo...

--ustedes estaban bien dormidos y abrasados (n/a:COOFCOOFlesgustapocoCOOFCOOF)-- completo Envy

-- supongo k sera mejor k nos vallamos y los dejemos solos -- sonrió malicioso tatsuha

-- debieron haber echo eso antes -- dijo enfadado el ojirojo-- no, mejor dicho no debieron entrar!

-- oe, oe kurogane trankilo -- trato d apasiguar hiro al subdicho

-- es verdad -se cruzo d brazos tatsuha-- ni k los hubiéramos encontrado en mayores

-- Fuera! -- grito Kurogane levantando y sakando a patadas a todos-- esos bakas -- miro a Fye, quien sonreía-- no sonrías, esto no es gracioso...ahg!, todo esto por tu culpa

-- mi culpa? -- se levanto Fye -- tu fuiste el k me dejo dormir contigo!

-- pues claro, si no lo hacia hubieras seguido molestando toda la puta mañana

-- hmp -- inflo sus mejillas -- sabes k eso no...! -- no alcanzo a terminar cuando Envy entra de golpe con un humor de perros

-- podrían dejar de pelear por estupideces??, tengo hambre! -- grito enojadicimo-- ahora si ustedes, par d bakas dejaran de echarce la culpa podrian apresurarce carajo para asi poder ir a tomar el puto desayuno de mierda (n/a: waa...k miedo xDD, aunk yo soy kukukuku)-- esto iso k Fye y Kurogane tragaran en seko y corrieran a alistarse

-- vale, vale...yua trankilo -- decia Ed a Envy -- ya entendieron, ahora relajate

-- parece k es otra ´hambre´ la k te puso de malas -- se burlo Tatsuha

--cállate -- diciendo esto salio de la habitación -- "todo por el maldito enano y su época d abstinencia por exámenes" (N/A: asi es, Ed lo puso a régimen sexual jajajaa) -- se apoyo eb la pared sonriendo malicioso -- "pero eso acabara hoy..."

Al rato después, uno muy corto por cierto ya k Envy se encargo d k fuera asi, los 6 estaban en la cafetería tomando un..."nutritivo" desayuno.

-- ...y un pedazo d pastel de chocolate por favor --dijo a la mesera luego de haber pedido todo akello k kontubiera chokolate (n/a: jup yo suy jeje :D)

-- tanto chocolate te puede hacer mal -- dijo preocupado Hiro viendo como le traían una leche con chocolate y unos chocolatines por ahora

-- kuro-gane... -- Ed estaba sorprendido

-- valla, un adicto al chocolate -- sonrío Envy de manera burlesca

-- oe, baka...engordaras si sigues comiendo chocolate de esa manera -- agrego Tatsuha

-- eh?? -- Kurogane se miro y luego antes de comer un bocado de la torta k le acababan de traer dijo -- yo ya no engorde... -- al ver k los otros lo seguian mirando raro trago y continuo -- se k soy un adicto al chocolate, pero no me puedo controlar...

-- "je, esto me servira" -- dijo Fye para si

-- además...e sido asi desde...mmm bueno...desde siempre, creo -- continuo comiendo el ojirojo

-- pues yo no te habia visto comer chocolate -- dijo Edwar desconcertado

-- en realidad Ed, ahora k lo pienso...tiene razón -- apoyo hiroshi a kurogane-- siempre esta comiendo algún hoby, bon o bon o algo asi (n/a: yey!, esos son buenos aunk prefiero las tofitas ...son toos dulces con mucho chocolate para los desentendidos xDD) -- miro su reloj -- como sea...kurogane -- este estaba por comerce el ultimo bombón y chocolate k había pedido -- je, yo k te iba a apurar -- sonrio nervioso

-- dame el ultimo , por faaavor!! -- dijo el rubio d ojos azules a Kurogane poniendo cara d corderito degollado -- siii????

-- no -- se iba a comerse el chocolate pendiente d las acciones del rubio cuando Fye se metió derrepente el chocolate a la boca -- oe, baka!

-- jeje -- rio triunfante -- ahgora nu oigdras quigtagmeloo (n/a: traducción xDD, ahora no podrás kitarmelo)

-- asi k... -- levanto una ceja -- eso cres, eh? -- sonrío con malicia y se acerco a Fye-- baaka -- junto sus labios con los del rubio ojiazul haciendo k, por la sorpresa, abriera exageradamente los ojos -- "nadie...se mete con mis chocolates" -- delineo con su lengua la comisura d los labios d Fye, haciendo k este reaccionara por inercia abriendo los labios dándole asi paso a la lengua de Kurogane y en un habil movimiento se separaron -- "mmm, este chocolate esta simplemente delicioso" --sonrío de medio para que luego todo l kallera como balde d agua helada-- "mierda, pero en k estoy pensando?" -- se reprimió mentalmente

-- que... -- dijo Hiro -- que carajo paso?

-- me...me --tartamudeaba Fye

-----------fin cap----

_lo se lo seee...fue corto, pero ahora biene lo interesante kukuku xD dejen muuuchos reviews leendos!_

_en el prox cap..._

_-- esta vex no lograras probocarme -- dijo Kurogane_

_-- uuuhhh k mal sono eso -- rio Tatsuha_


	12. examen

aka toy yo denuevo subiendo un cap, medio aportivo jajaja bueno los dejoo dejen lendos reviews!!!

------Recapitulación------

-- asi k... -- levanto una ceja -- eso cres, eh? -- sonrío con malicia y se acerco a Fye-- baaka -- junto sus labios con los del rubio ojiazul haciendo k, por la sorpresa, abriera exageradamente los ojos -- "nadie...se mete con mis chocolates" -- delineo con su lengua la comisura d los labios d Fye, haciendo k este reaccionara por inercia abriendo los labios dándole asi paso a la lengua de Kurogane y en un habil movimiento se separaron -- "mmm, este chocolate esta simplemente delicioso" --sonrío de medio para que luego todo l kallera como balde d agua helada-- "mierda, pero en k estoy pensando?" -- se reprimió mentalmente

-- que... -- dijo Hiro -- que carajo paso?

-- me...me --tartamudeaba Fye

-----cap 12, examen ----

-- me quitaste mi chocolate! – termino gritando Fye mientras señalaba acusador a Kurogane

-- tu chocolate?!? – trago de golpe el chocolate – de que hablas enfermo mental?! Er MIOO

-- exacto, ERAA –respondió Fye

-- par de bakas – suspiro aburrido Envy, para luego notar k Edward estaba ido – oe... – paso su mano por enfrente de la cara del ojiambar y nada – oe baka! – zape Ed – despierta –río burlón el peliverde

-- eh??...ahh –aun ´medio´ perdido (n/a: jaaa Ed es un pekeño pervertidooooo)

-- que tanto piensas baka? --- sonrío burlón

-- nada, solo que estoy deseando acaben pronto los exámenes – sonrío provocativo mirando de reojo a Envy

-- je, enano – Ed iso una mueca – ya era hora que dejaras esa época de abstinencia por los exámenes

-- no lo digas tan alto k sabrán nuestra relación, baka – dijo golpeándole en el hombro

-- "como si no lo supieran, baka...tu eres el unico que cree que esto es un secreto" – pendo blanqueando los ojos Envy

-- Tatsuha, que hora es? – pregunto aburrido el pelirojo

-- faltan 5 minutos para que comience el examen de literatura – se levanta de la silla—ya tórtolos – sonrío dándole la espalda a la pareja y media que estaban presentes (n/a: la mitad es pk Ed jura y re jura k nadie sabe d su relación kn Envy, osea k el peke tiene un secreto publiko xDD)

-- tenemos k irnos – termino de decir el Hiro

-- eh?, ya es hora?? – pregunto Ed

-- si, es la ultima del trimestre – respondió Hiro

-- esto merece celebración – dijo Tatsuha emocionado

-- jajaa – río Fye – tu celebras hasta por que llueve, no eres mas k un fiestero...aunke – agrego – esta vez concuerdo contigo – sonrío--

-- entonces reunámonos en la habitación de Tat y Hiro a las 9:00 para celebrar, k kada uno lleve algo para comer y/o beber – dijo Ed

-- ok, no hay problema – dijo Hiro

-- por mi excelente – sonrio Tat

-- como sea -- Kutogane

-- da igual – dijo levantando de hombros Envy

-- bueno, está decidido –sonrío satisfecho Fye

-- listo entonces – dijo Ed para luego mirar la hora en su celular – fuck!, tenemos menos de 2 minutos para cruzar medio campus y llegar a la prueba! – comenzó a correr – Vamos Envy, apresúrate!

-- hmp... – el nombrado fue caminando tras Ed

-- vamoos – sonrió Fye tomando del brazo a Kuro y comenzando a correr

-- vamos Tatsuha – comenzó a correr Hiro seguido de Tat

Los chicos solo llegaron unos minutos atrasados, pero por suerte el profesor todavía no había llegado. Luego de una hora y media de haber comenzado a hacer el examen salian los últimos del grupo del salón de clases, Tatsuha y Fye

-- Hasta que se dignaron a salir – dijo de mala gana Envy

-- como les fue? – pregunto Hiro

-- pésimo – respondieron Tatsuha y Fye al mismo tiempo con la cabeza gacha y los hombros colgando del cuerpo

-- bien baka saliste entonces – se burlo Kurogane de Fye – era un examen básico

-- a, si?...pues no fue tan básico para mi – se cruzo de brazos indignado

-- no nos amarguemos la vida – dijo Tat al ver k otra pelea entre esos dos (n/a: k manera d pelear dioz -.-) se acercaba – y veamos el lado positivo, era el ultimo examen del trimestre (n/a: me alegraria k no m alegaran por ls tiempos --) a la noche vamos a hacer una celebración -- comenzo a caminar hacia el siguiente salon con trankilidad seguido del resto--

-- tu hermano te va a matar – agrego Envy (n/a: sepz, recuerden k yuki es escritooor xDD)

-- dije cosas positivas – se detubo y miro asesinamente a Envy

-- por eso, ya no tendríamos k soportarte, es una cosa positiva – sonrío obstinado

-- seras... – lo miro feo – como sea – ignorando a Envy y comenzando a caminar nuevamente – solo quedan unas clases mas, hacer los trabajos para mañana y luego una pequeña celebración -- sonrío

-- es verdad, yo aun no termino el trabajo de anatomía – se kejo Hiro

-- yo te puedo ayudar – Tat le guiña un ojo – soy un experto en anatomía humana – sonrío a Hiro de manera provocativa

-- demasiada información – dijo Hiro algo sonrojado – puedo hacer el trabajo solo, graias – el ultimo gracias lo arrastro

-- como kieras – Tat se levanto de hombros – pero despues no digas k no te kise ayudar y bla bla bla

-- lo tendre en mente – respondio absolutamente desinteresado

-- como sea, -- dijo Ed – yo creo k deberiamos ir ya a clases de química

-- aunque -- Kurogane miro su reloj -- ya vamos 5 minutos atrasados y conoses a la profesora Riza, no nos dejara entrar

-- maldita vieja -- susurro Envy

-- Envy!, tu sabes k ella y Mustang me an ayudado mucho todo este tiempo y k ank Rot no sea kon kien mejor me lleve...

-- lo se, lo see

-- yo creo que no perdemos nada con tratar de entrar -- acoto Fye

-- no, nada...solo un pekeño y hermoso pase a inspectoria por ´tratar de saltarnos una clase´ -- dijo imitando de manera ridicula a la profe

-- no me digas k le temes al inspector? -- dijo burlon Fye

-- esta vez no lograras provocarme -- se cruzo d brazos Kurogane (n/a: jua jua juaa eso l puse como un abanze en el anterior xF´peru creo k no era l k esperaban xDD)

-- uuhhh, eso sono mal -- rió Tatsuha

-- jajaja, es verdad, jajaja -- rió Hiro

-- como sea -- dijo Envy deteniendoce frente a la entrada del salon -- van a entrar si o no?

-- si, pero yo voy primero -- dijo Ed tocando la puerta

Despues de darle una enorme explicacion a la profesora de porque no habian podido llegar a tiempo, la cual era completa y absolutamente falsa, lograron entrar a clases de química. Ya al terminar las clases se dividieron y cada uno fue a hacer lo que debia o queria, hasta que llego la hora de reunirse en la habitación d Tat y Hiro

-- bueno, buno -- dijo Tatsuha -- solo falta que llege la pareja del año y...

-- CALLATE!! -- se escucho el grito de Kurogane -- TE DIJE K ERA POR AKA, PERO NOOO -- seguia peleando con Fye

-- CALLATE, ES POR EL OTRO LADOO -- respondio el rubio -- solo k por aka es más corto -- susurro

-- parece k ya llegaron -- dijo Hiro con una gran gota de sudor -- "es k esos dos nunka dejan de pelear?"

-- alguien recuerdeme por k hacemos todo esto? -- pidio Envy echandoce cansado de todo en la cama

-- pues, pork terminaron los... -- alcanzo a responder Edward

-- no, noo...lo otro...tu sabes, lo de.. -- se scucha un portazo por lo cual Envy se sienta en la cama -- hasta k llegron

-- hmp...todo es culpa d ese rubio estupido -- dijo señalando a Fye con un movimiento d cabeza

-- ya te dije!, no soy un idi -- se corta la luz-- ota? ...k paso?

-- se corto la luz genio -- respondio atiado el ojirojo

-- eso lo se! -- dijo Fye indignado -- me refiero al pork

-- ni idea -- dijo Tat abriendo al puerta para ver hacia afuera -- pero...al parecer todo este sector esta sin luz

-- no -- dijo Hiro kien guardaba su celular, ya habia llamado a alguien -- a shuichi tambien se le corto la luz, y duerme al otro extremo del campus

-- osea que no hay luz en el colegio -- concluyo el peliverde

-- maal -- dijo Ed subeindo a la cama y acercandose a gatas a la ventana ante la atenta mirada del peliverde -- al parecer es este sector d la ciudad -- dijo señalando la ventana en donde s apreciaba un gran apagon y al final unas cuantas luces


	13. corte de luz, un juego

_bueno buenooo aka toy yo denuevoo, la ultima vez tenia pokito tempo por eso n dije naa coherentee jajajaj,_

_bueno ahora voy a subir un cap toos los domingos aunk toy pensando en dejarlo hasta aka, no se ustedes decidan -.-_

_bueno los dejo con el cap!! no olviden dejar reviews!!_

_---------_

Cap 13 : corte de luz, un juego

Solo la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana alumbraba a todos, quienes estaban sumbidos en un gran silencio hasta que alguien suspiro.

-- genial, ahora que? – dijo Kurogane viendo hacia la ventana

-- yo tengo una idea – sonríe lujuriosamente Envy lanzándose sobre Ed

-- ah no! – Dijo Tatsuha – acá no se pueden divertir solo los dos – cruzándose de brazos

-- Propones – Envy se levanta, sin soltar a Ed—una orgía? – Tat iba a responder animado cuando Hiro interrumpe

-- bakas!, hagamos algo más – suspira – no puede ser que solo piensen en eso – se giro hacia Kurogane – en tu colegio, internado o lo que fuese…..que hacían para pasar el rato?

-- …pues…solíamos jugar verdad o castigo, penitencias, pocker con prendas y ese tipo de cosas – respondió este – claro, cuando no había nada más para hacer (n/a: nunca jueguen pocker kn prendas……enserio y menos s tienen mala suerte…..a menos d k alla alguien k les guste en el grupo k va a jugar ¬

-- como ahora – dijo Fye – juguemos verdad o castigo!

-- si!, es buena ideaa – acoto el rubio de ojos ámbar zafándose de los brazos d Envy

-- no – se rehusó secamente Envy y Edward lo miro

-- are?? Doushite??

-- no quiero tener que contar MIS cosas – Ed lo miro feo

-- acaso tienes algo que esconderme? – tic en una de sus cejas (n/a: atención, lo k verán a continuación puede ser algo…etto perturbador para sus mentes, Ed en un atake d celos extremo)

-- ah?!...no…..es solo que… -- nervioso (n/a: dios…Envy intimidado por Ed ..U a k punto e llegado)

-- bueno como Envy no tiene problemas eso haremos o tienes algún problema Tat? – pregunto Hiro

-- no – se levanta de hombros – pero preferiría pocker con prenda – sonrió de manera lasciva mirando descaradamente a Hiro

-- yo si tengo problema – se iso notar Kurogane – simplemente no quiero contarles sobre mi

-- pues en ese caso escoge solamente castigo amargado – dijo Fye sentándose en el piso para disponerse a jugar

-- hmp…. – Kurogane imito a Fye, pero se sentó en el extremo contrario

-- bueno, quien empieza? – pregunto Hiro sentándose a un lado de Fye

-- no se – Dijo Tatsuha sentándose entre Kurogane y Hiro

-- YO! – dijo Edward mientras se paraba frente a Envy y lo miraba d mala manera señalándolo con el dedo – que escondes, carbón??!! – dijo en un grito incriminatorio

-- baka – sonrió sentado en el piso con obstinación – se pregunta primero verdad o castigo……y….escojo castigo

-- bueno – sonrió Ed – tu castigo……es decirme la verdad desgraciado, que me escondes carajoo?! – volvió a gritar sacando a todos una gotita de sudor estilo anime

-- Ed tranquilo – trato de serenarlo Hiro (n/a: tan bueno el siempre trankilizando a la gente) – creo que debería empezar otra persona, no creen? -- todos estuvieron de acuerdo ante esta acotación –

-- mejor aun….aclaremos el juego – dijo Tatsuha sonriendo – si me permiten le agregare una pequeña dificultad jeje …. El que diga castigo pierde una prenda y hace penitencia….

-- sobre eso – dijo Fye .. que la penitencia la de el que hace la pregunta, por que hay veces en que las formulan los otros

-- por mi bien – dijo Kurogane

-- como sea, pero….podrían traer una linterna, vela o lo que sea? – Dijo Envy apoyando su cabeza pesadamente sobre una mano

-- es verdad, apenas si puedo verlos – apoyo Ed (n/a: ya s trankilizo??)

-- claro, yo… -- Hiro se iba a levantar

-- yo voy – dijo Tatsuha colocando su mano e el hombro del pelirrojo para que este no se levantara -- tu quédate –sonrió de manera extraña – yo se donde están – le guiño un ojo

-- ok – hiro se sonrojo levemente, lo que no fue notado gracias a la oscuridad por el resto, a excepción de Kurogane, quien lo vio claramente al sentarse a su lado

-- bueno – dijo Fye cambiando el tema – que les parece si yo comienzo…. – mira a todos los presentes, regresando para mirar a Kurogane – Kurorin! – sonrió – verdad o castigo?

-- jeje, vamos Kurogane – dijo burlón Envy

-- castigo – resoplo sacándose…..la corbata (n/a: juajuajua k mala xDD)

-- no, no, noo la corbata no sirve – se quejo Fye

-- si sirve – dijo mientras llegaba Tatsuha con las velas – es una prenda – coloco las velas – además así hay mas emoción, ya saben lo que dicen la espera aumenta el deseo – sonrió lascivamente

-- Fye – dijo Edward – te toca hacer la penitencia

-- mmmm….es verdad… -- dijo Fye – no se me ocurre nada – sonrió con una gotita d sudor provocando caída estilo anime de todos

-- baka – dijo Kurogane

-- y si lo hacemos solo con prendas?? – dijo Hiro – además así será mas rápido, no?

-- es verdad --- dijo Ed – yo te apoyo Hiro!

-- mmm seria menos problemático – dijo Envy

-- como sea, por mi bien….pero sigamos – animo Tatsuha

-- ahora me toca – dijo Kurogane – Hiro, verdad o castigo? (n/a: adivinen k va a preguntar?)

-- verdad – dijo con seguridad Hiro

-- tienes algo con Tatsuha? – serio (n/a: kya, k directo ..)

-- eh?, con Tatsuha?? – dijo Ed mirando de manera interrogante a Hiro

-- ju no me extrañaría – dijo el peliverde – con lo caliente que nos salio Tatsuha

-- ah?...pues yo – miro de reojo a Tat algo sonrojado – tan….tan solo polvos – dijo al fin (n/a: para los desentendidos polvos se refiere a sexo)

-- lo supuse – dijo Kurogane mas para si que para los demás

-- Y que polvos – agrego Tatsuha con una sonrisa – si supieran como …

-- demasiada información! – dijo Envy antes de que siguiera lanzándole una almohada a Tatsuha

--- jajajajaj buena punteria Envy jajaja – reia Ed luego de ver como la almohada derribaba a Tat

-- bueno jeje – dijo entre risas Fye – te toca Hiro

-- ok…quiero preguntarle a …..Envy, verdad o….

-- castigo – dijo sin dejarle terminar y sacándose un zapato

-- waa Envy, los zapatos no!! – Grito Tatsuha – que el castigo es para ti no para – -- urusai! – Envy le tiro un cojín a Tat

-- waa! -- recibió un fuerte cojinazo por parte del peliverde otra vez – nosotros…. – termino de decir la frase – baka deja d tirarme almohadas

-- deja d decir estupideces – dijo el peliverde mirando de mala manera a Tat – bueno, me toca….Tatsuha, verdad o castigo??

-- verdad – sonrio desafiante

-- solo por curiosidad – aclaro antes de preguntar – con quien y cuando fue tu…

-- primer beso??, primera vez? – dijo con tranquilidad Tat

-- primera vez – dijo Envy – baka para la próxima deja que terminen de hacer la pregunta

-- jajaja…..como quieras – rió – pero bueno, etto…..creo que a los 14 – dijo mientras pensaba – creo…..fue hace tanto – sonrio

-- tenemos 17 – acalro Ed con una gran gota de sudor – ni que ubiera pasado tanto tiempo

-- no, pero si muchos polvos…..se que fue con una mujer, ya que hace un año y medio que voy hacia hombres – dijo con tranquilidad – pero el nombre no lo recuerdo – dijo levantandoce – voy por cervesa

-- traje pisco – agrego Envy – y algo de vodka, los deje sobre la repisa junto al mini greezer, el pisco esta dentro de este, claro

-- ok – dijo Tat

-- Tat te toca! – dijo Ed

-- ok, kurogane, verdad o casigo? – dijo casi sin pensarlo

-- castigo – se saco un zapato

-- que fomee eres Kurorin! – alego Fye

-- tu callate…..bueno me toca – suspiro-- …..Fye, verdad o castigo?

-- verdad – sonrio

_--------_

_esto termina aka!! bueno buenooo noolviden sus reviews!! jajajaj xDD naa bromaa cuidence!!_

_avance para el prox cap!:_

_-- no te dire que nunca, porque en algun momento senti algo Kurorin -- Abrio sus ojos azules y sonrio_

_-----_

_-- has...tirado con Envy? -- pregunto tranquilo_

_-- ah?? -- nervioso -- etto...yo..._

_----_

_-- seamos realistas -- dijo Edward cruzado de brazos teniendo todas las miradas sobre el-- de ustedes...ninguno duraria ni una semana con esas abstinencias_


	14. apuedigo concurso

_Hi!, aki yo denuevooo gomeeen la semana pasada no pude subir cap y este lo toy tratando d subir desde el sabadooooo pero algun virus se debio haber metido en mi pc ¬¬ ... como seaaa yo ya pondre a Ashura, pero por ahora no lo are...a por siertooo kero saber si les gustaria agregar algun personaaje, nu se yu tengo pensado agregar a Deidara y Tobi d Naruto (akatsuki)_

Cap 14: apu…digo concurso

-- nunca sentiste nada por Ashura? – pregunto serio Kurogane serio y todos miraban a Fye, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados y serio, lo que se veía sumamente extraño en el

-- no te diré que nunca, porque en algún momento sentí algo – Abrió los ojos y sonrió abiertamente – pero, ya no… ahora solo me importa mi Kuropapi!!

-- ahh!! Para con los entupidos motes!! – grito Kurogane – "me alegra, por alguna razón el poder saber eso….aunque sea una mentira de Fye….me tranquiliza"

-- déjense de peleas – dijo Hiro – Fye te toca

-- ok, bueno mmm…Ed – sonrió—

-- verdad

-- has….tirado con Envy? – Pregunto tranquilo – "jew, ya es hora de que el ´secreto´ deje de ser ´secreto´"

-- ah?! – estaba sumamente nervioso – "ksso……"etto… -- miro de reojo al peliverde quien le sonrió seductoramente – yo – bajo la mirada – no

-- quee?!! – grito Envy enojado – enano desgraciado!, ósea que lo de ayer y lo de hace un rato fue nada??

-- n-no, pero….tu sabes – apenas podía responder Ed de lo apenado que estaba mientras trataba de calmar a su ´koi´

-- Ed, todos sabemos ya lo que hay entre ustedes – dijo con tranquilidad Hiro

-- es verdad…..solo pregunte para molestarte un rato – dijo Fye

-- es más, yo juraba que eran pareja oficial – dijo un extrañado ojirojo

--yo?, con ese enano estupido y mal agradecido?? Je … -- rio irónico – como le gustaría

-- baka! Yo no dependo de ti, sabes?! – dijo ya enojado Ed, estaba bien que su koi se enojara y le dijera al menos una vez enano, pero dos?, ya es mucho

-- "par de imbeciles" – pensó Kurogane abriendo un chocolate

-- puedes dejar eso?! – le grito el peliverde al ojirojo

-- eh? – lo miro y le dio un mordisco al chocolate – oblígame – sonrió desafiante

-- oh…asi que….asi quieres que vallan las cosas, nee?? – dijo Envy ya muy cabreado y segado por la ira

-- Envy, espera…-- dijo Ed -- estas peleando conmigo no con… -- muy tarde, Envy le pego un puñetazo a Kurogane

-- wou, woou….Envy, déjalo tranquilo – decía tatsuha sosteniéndolo – el chocolate es su vicio, su obsesión, contra ello no se puede y…

-- tu cállate! – lo empujo – tu eres solo un maldito sexopata – acuso cruzándose de brazos el peliverde

-- ha! – rio Kurogane levantándose – y tu?, me vas a decir que eres muy distinto a el? – respondió enojado

-- idiota, te estaba defendiendo!! – alego Tatsuha

-- pues si!, no soy como el – dijo obstinadamente Envy

-- claro que si!, tu no puedes vivir sin el sexo mas de una semana – sonrió con superioridad Kurogane

-- ja!, te dieron! – dijo Tatsuha burlón mientras señalaba a Envy

-- cállate! Que tu eres peor que yo, tu no soportarías más de 3 dias

-- claro que si!, es más aguantaría más que tu – replico Tatsuha

-- como te gustaría – respondió el peliverde

-- como quisieran, ninguno de los dos duraria una semana en abstinencia – rió Kurogane

-- duraríamos más que tu sin chocolate – dijo cruzándose de brazos Tatsuha

-- sabes que no es cierto – sonrió el ojirojo

-- sabes que si – se agrego ahora el peliverde

-- sean realistas – dijo Edward cruzado de brazos teniendo sobre el la mirada de todos – de ustedes…..ninguno dura una semana …. Como máximo 3 o 4 días

-- eh? Si como no, tu que puedes saber al respecto – dijo obstinado Envy

-- vamos, te conozco – lo miro Ed

-- no es como si yo te obligara – replico Envy con una sonrisa lujuriosa

-- miren, hagamos algo – dijo Hiro – una pequeña apuesta

-- yo no apuesto nada – dijo Kurogane – "no mas apuestas, nunca más" son problemáticas (n/a: hasta que aprendió xDD)

-- bueno, entonces un concurso – dijo Fye – no preguntes el premio – dijo Fye antes de que Tatsuha hablara – será una sorpresa

-- esta echo, Edward nos vamos – dijo Envy llegando a la puerta y abriéndola

-- no, nada de eso – Tat cerro la puerta con la mano – tu no vas a ningún lado, al menos no con Ed

-- es verdad – dijo el ojirojo caminando hacia ellos – cambiaras de pieza con Tatsuha

-- si!...eh?? – se dio cuenta de lo que kurogane había dicho – conmigo?? – pregunto Tat señalándose

-- si, hiro no puede dormir contigo – dijo Envy – y…confió – miro feo a Edward – que el no te dejara hacerle nada – estaba mas dirigido a Edward que a Tat y Kurogane, como diciendo "como dejes que te toque, te mueres"

-- y porque Kurogane no cambiara? – pregunto Tat colocando las manos en los bolsillos

Simple – respondió el ojirojo – porque yo no tengo nada con Fye, aparte si fuera así mi apuesta es sobre el chocolate – dijo sonriendo – así que podré dormir en mi pieza, en mi cama

-- hmp, bueno – dijo de mala gana Tat—Ed nos vamos de aquí, mañana hay que ir a clases

-- eh?...ah, ok – dijo este – bueno nos vemos mañana supongo – con un goton enorme en la cabeza comenzó a salir, pero Envy lo detiene tomándolo del brazo

-- ya sabes, si dejas que te toque, te juro que… -- amenazo al oído de Edward poniéndolo nervioso

-- tranquilo, no lo dejaría… además estoy protegido… "o al menos eso creo" – pensó -- por la apuesta – sonrió y le beso rápidamente para luego seguir a Tatsuha quien ya iba camino a su nueva habitación

-- eso espero chibi – susurro el peliverde para si

-- Fye, nos vamos – aclaro Kurogane saliendo y al pasar por la puerta, donde se encontraba envy susurro solo para que este escuchara – perdedor – y continuo caminando hasta ya unos metros de la puerta – TE DIJE QUE NOS IBAMOS BAKA!! – grito a Fye, quien seguía en la habitación hablando con el pelirrojo

--YA VOOY!! … hmp – respondió también en un grito dejando sordo a Hiro – bueno Hiro, eh? Hiro?? – este se tapaba los oídos con fuerza – g-gomen jeje…bueno yo me voy, jane!

-- ah, si….recuerda tentarlo antes de hacer lo que planeamos – rio Hiro – ya mejor anda, no quiero mas gritos

-- jaja, gomen…bye – salio y fue con el moreno de ojos rojos quien lo esperaba a mitad del pasillo – ya estoy, vamos – sonrió a Kurogane

_-----fin cap----_

_nu ulviden dejar reviews para saber k pareja kereeen_

_adelantos:_

_aparicion de dos nuevos personajes...comienza la guerra d abstinencias_


	15. OMG, VOLVI?

OK, OK!! vi denuevo tsubasa, pero necesito que alguien me diga donde leer el manga!! xDD ademas quiero que me digan que pareja les gustaria incluir en el fic y les prometo que si resivo suficientes respuestas voy a tener lo antes posible otro capitulo y seguire con el fic!!

;O; realmente los amo a todos!!, gomene por la tardanza ¬¬UUu habia olvidado la contraseña jajaja

recuerden mandarlo pleaseee


End file.
